Sacrificing myself for you
by Irisflower101
Summary: This is my first Ninja Turtles fanfic so sorry if it stinks. Summary inside and I may add more if people would like me too but for now it's a one shot


What if in season finale things went different? Based off of the 2k12 season 1 finale. Some spoilers.

Leo's Pov

I had just saved Mikey from the giant kraang and we were running toward the last escape pod.

" There's no where for you too run mutants". The giant kraang said

" Leo! Leo!" I heard Donny shout as I stopped and turned around to face the giant kraang.

" All of you will die here". The giant kraang said.

Master Sllinters words replayed in my mind. " With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice or who".

I still had one of Mikey's nun-chucks in my hand and a let out a battle cry as I leapt at the giant kraang. I jumped behind him and wrapped the nun-chucks around him for my brothers to escape. I grabbed more chain and pulled.

The giant kraang was pulling on the chain making it harder.

" Leo"! I heard Raph shout.

" No get out of here now". I said as I quickly grabbed the chain and pulled again. "Stupid kraang why can't he be smaller" I thought.

" Leo what are talking about"?! I heard Raph

" Dude you can't do this"! Mikey shouted.

I was barely holding back the kraang with the chain. As long as held it back a little longer my brothers and April would be safe.

" I can't hold it back any longer"! I shouted as I struggled to keep the kraang back. It started to move more and the chain was slipping from my grasp.

" Leo"! I heard Raph then Donnie say " We gotta go now"! They closed the pod and took off right when the chain snapped I let go and stumbled back and fell while the kraang fell forward ( An- okay so from here I'm just guessing what happened to Leo inside).

Flashbacks flooded through my mind of my family as the ship was sinking All the good times we had together all the bad everything. I felt the kraang ship fall and I knew this was it for me. I had one last thought before I went down " I'll always be watching you Raph, Mikey, Donny, Sensei, April. I'm so proud of all of you especially you Raph".

Then the ship completely sank a few minutes later and my world went black forever. All I cared about was my brothers were safe and sound.

Ralph's Pov when the pod closed.

Donny was holding me back. No I can't believe Leo's doing this. I got out off Donny's grasp and went up to the glass and put my hands on the glass. " Leonardo" Was the last thing I said in disbelief and in shock.

I saw purple and then I saw the ship once we were outside and in the water. The pod went under then came back up. We opened the pod we all stood up and Donny said " I can't believe it. We made it".

That's when the ship sank. We all braced ourselves as the ship made a wave and rocked the ship.

All of us turned around just in time to see the top of the ship sink.

Mikey was the first to say anything " Leo no"! I can't believe he's gone".

"Leo" Donny whispered as April started crying on Donny.

I sat down and said " And I gave him nothing but a hard time. If I had to do it over again I'd definitely be nicer". I let a small tear go down and remembered all the times we had together. Our arguments, our laughs, our teasings everything. My big brother and best friend other than Spike was now gone.

" So what now"? Mikey asked in a soft voice.

" We go home and tell Sensei about Leo".

We looked around us and saw other pods coming up. We hoped Leo would show but he never did.

We got home and saw Master Splinter who looked rather upset.

"Does he already know about Leo"? I asked my brothers and April quietly.

" Don't know bro". Mikey said

" Sensei"? Donny called

Master Splinter turned around and gave a small smile until he saw Leo was with us.

" My sons where is your brother Leonardo"?

Mikey let his tears fall and let out a choked sob he was holding in. Donny pulled Mikey into a hug.

" Sensei Leo didn't make it". I said the best I could while tears threatened to spill.

" What do you mean Raphael"?

Mikey let out another sob along with April who had started crying again and Donnie who had started crying.

" Leo sacrificed himself for us to escape the kraang ship. I can't believe he did". I said as tears fell against my wishes.

" Leonardo gave himself for you to live my sons but you must remember he will always be in your hearts ". Splinter replied who was rather calm at the moment.

I looked down the hall to where are rooms were. I saw all the memories we all shared. Leo breaking me and Mikey up, Leo slipping on Mikey's skateboard, Leo walking out to watch space heroes and Leo, Mikey and I when we were younger running down to Donny's lab and everything in between.

"I'll miss you big bro".

I looked up at Sensei and saw one tear fall from his right eye. I should've know he couldn't hold his sorrow in.

Mikey's Pov

I saw Raph look to where all our rooms were probably remembering the moments we shared. I looked to the kitchen where I remembered Leo burnt himself the first time he tried to cook, Raph laughing at Leo as his head fell into his cereal, Leo tripping on my skateboard for the hundredth time. And everything else that wasn't in the kitchen.

" Thanks for everything Leo".

Donny's Pov

I saw both Raph and Mikey look in opposite directions. I looked where my lab was. I saw Leo smack me upside the head for staying up all night, Leo getting in the patrol buggy against my protests, Leo getting Mikey out of my lab for the fifth time in the same hour, Leo going into protective mode when I made something explode, and everything else we had done in the lab.

" You were the greatest big brother anyone could ask for Leo".

April's Pov

I couldn't stop crying. I had only know Leo for a short time but still he was one of the brothers I never asked but I got anyway. I remember Leo shouting at me through the T-phone, Leo, me and the guys going to the surface without kicking somebody's butt and every other moment I spent with Leo.

" I'll miss you Leo".

Splinters Pov

My three remaining sons all looked in different directions. I closed my eyes deep in thought and remembered teaching him how to use his katana, everything. I always knew Leonardo would someday sacrifice himself for his brothers and he would do it with love.

" Good bye my son. You have made me very proud".

Normal Pov

" Thanks Sensei". Everyone heard Leo's voice all confused.

" That sounded like Leo but how"? Donny said

" Turn around".

Everyone turned around and saw Leonardo's spirit.

" Leo.. b..butt..how? Mikey stuttered as tears were still falling

" I'll always be with you Mikey don't cry. I'm proud of you little bro. I love you Leo said as he stepped closer and wiped some tears off Mikey's face.

" I love you too bro". Mikey replied as he let out a sob.

" Leo". Was all Donny could manage as he stared at his brother.

" Don I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Without you we wouldn't have done half the stuff we've done. Watch Mikey every now and then for me".

" Don't worry Leo I will".

" Raph". Leo said as Raph had his head down but looked up as his brother called his name.

" Leo I... Raph started but was cut off by his older brother.

" Raph I want you too be leader. I know you can do it. You've proven it little bro I'm so proud of you Raph you've come a long way. Make me proud bro and remember I'll always be watching over you wherever you guys are I'll be right next to you I'll protect you from above. I love you Raph".

" I love you too Leo. I'll try my best at being leader and thanks for everything". Raph said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

" If you need me just call my name. I'll be there in a second". Leo told all his brothers.

" April your like the sister I never had. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble". Leo said with a small smile.

" Don't worry Leo I won't. Your like the second family I never had".

" Father thank you for everything. I couldn't have done it without you".

" You are welcome my son. You have me a proud father". Splinter said with a smile

Leo just smiled and looked at his family. He had a great family and he couldn't have had it any other way.

An- I hope you guys liked it :-) This was my first Ninja Turtles fanfic so sorry if it kinda stunk. Anyway thanks for reading :-) oh and sorry for the crappy ending.


End file.
